Large screen audio video display devices (AVDD) such as TVs are increasingly used to fulfill roles formerly played by personal computers, foremost among them being to surf the Internet. Unlike users operating computers, however, whose distance from the computer screen is predictable to within a few inches thus facilitating use of standard onscreen font sizes and icon sizes, TV viewers usually are seated variable and thus unpredictable distances from the TV. As understood herein, the result is that Internet-sourced text on TV screens is often too small to read, creating a user unfriendly experience.